The Concubine
by blackstar42
Summary: Sasori's a vampire and finds a confused blond on the street who thinks he was born three thousand years before! How will Sasori react to this guy? SasoDei, yaoi. If you don't like, don't read please.
1. Chapter 1

First story submitted, ever! Flames will be considered, but don't burn it to a crisp, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

A young-looking redhead walked calmly down the darkened street with only a few flickering lights to illuminate his way.

The street was cracked with many years of wear and potholes littered the surface. It was obviously not the better side of town, but this didn't seem to bother the redhead.

The few people that happened to be on that road quickly scurried out of his way. This was for several reasons.

One, he was quite obviously emanating a threatening aura as his uniquely red-brown eyes glinted in the dim lighting. The light he was walking under flickered and went out as he passed, adding to his eerie appearance.

And two; most people were aware of who he was, and not in a good way. You see, this boy, or man really, was the infamous Akasuna no Sasori. He was most famous among normal people for his beautifully crafted puppets that he made. The puppets were rumored to be made from actual humans, which was why everyone skirted him all the time.

Among a smaller and lesser known group, he was known as a very powerful vampire who was highly respected.

Yes, he was a vampire. A blood-sucking, night-walking vampire. And he was not patient with those who disagreed with him on this fact, nor had he any patience in any other matters.

Which was why he was currently tapping his foot as his eyes narrowed, waiting impatiently for someone. He was standing near the corner, yet the light from the lamppost near him didn't seem to illuminate him at all.

Sasori was waiting for his...acquaintance. He couldn't really call him a friend, mostly because the Akasuna didn't _do_ friends.

He had gotten a call earlier from his acquaintance, Uchiha Itachi who had wanted to come and hunt with him for some reason. This worked in Sasori's favor because he hadn't had any blood for a couple of days and he was getting kind of thirsty. And when he was thirsty, people had better watch out.

Sasori growled softly at a woman who had gotten too close. She squeaked in fear and scuttled away. Sasori smirked; he loved terrorizing people, especially since he was in a sadistic mood.

A shout to his left made him glance to the side with a small frown. He sighed when he recognized Tobi, a younger, more hyper vampire. The orange-wearing Tobi sprinted towards Sasori as if running away from something. His dark hair caught a bit of light as he dashed under a yellow streetlight, not slowing down as he headed right for Sasori.

The redhead stepped to the side to avoid Tobi.

Tobi waved quickly to Sasori as he hurtled past and threw himself in a dumpster with a sickening squelch.

"You're dead!"

Sasori turned back toward the way Tobi had came to see a blond blur speeding toward him. His red-brown eyes widened when the person bowled him over, falling on top of him.

Winded, Sasori found himself staring up into the bluest eye he had ever seen. The eye blinked and the owner got off Sasori quickly.

The person held out a hand to help the redhead up. Sasori ignored it and got up himself, quietly dusting himself off before sending the blond a dirty glare. He got a better look at the blond in the dim light.

The girl had long blond hair that fell to her waist except a part that was kept in a high ponytail and some was over the left side of her face, obscuring her other eye. Her vibrant blue eye was slanted in a slightly exotic way and had a thick layer of eyeliner. Her neck was long and slender, as was her body.

"What the hell, brat?" Sasori growled finally.

The blond blinked, and to Sasori's surprise bowed lightly to him.

"My apologies, un." The blond's voice was deep and Sasori immediately knew it was a boy. The blond straightened and looked Sasori in the eye. "Did you happen to see a strange, orange-clothed man run past by any chance, un?"

"No." Sasori lied flatly. He was inwardly snickering at Tobi being called a 'strange, orange-clothed man'.

"Hm." The blond hummed, obviously displeased.

"Is that who you were chasing?"

"Yes. He addressed me as a 'pretty girl', un." The blond replied.

"Stupid idiot. You ran into me." Sasori growled. "Who are you?"

"I am Deidara." The blond answered simply.

"…Last name?" Sasori asked.

"Last…name?" Deidara looked confused. Sasori shook his head.

"Nevermind, brat. I'll let you go with a warning this time. " Sasori said, thinking that the blond's stupidity wasn't worth it. Deidara nodded unsurely, still a bit confused.

"Sasori."

The redhead turned to see a young, dark-haired man walk up to him. He had blood-red eyes that glanced at Deidara emotionlessly before shifting back to Sasori.

The redhead sighed and answered the silent question.

"This idiot knocked me over. I was going to kill him, but he's just an idiot, like Tobi."

Deidara stiffened and drew himself up straight, lifting his chin.

"Excuse me, do you know who you are talking to?" Deidara said.

"Uchiha Itachi. I don't remember inviting you to say anything, brat." Sasori shot back. "Now shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, you peasant!" Deidara said angrily.

"Peasant? You're certainly a strange brat, aren't you?" Sasori said in a bored tone. "And don't insult me, brat."

"I am not strange!" Deidara said indignantly. "If Ramses hears you say that, he'll crush you like a bug!"

"Who is Ramses?" Itachi asked calmly.

"My master and the King of Egypt, un."

* * *

Okay, since this is my first submitted story, please don't kill me! Anyway, I am really bad at research and honestly, I'm lazy, so the history of the story probably won't be so good. The other Akatsuki will be in this too. I don't know of I'll do other pairings. It's pretty fun to write though!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if any of the dates on here are right... But anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Well, I don't know how to break this to you…but there is no such thing as the Kingdom of Egypt." Sasori said flatly.

"Of course there is!" Deidara scoffed.

"Yeah, a few thousand years ago." Sasori shot back. "If you haven't noticed…modern world here." Sasori gestured sarcastically around them.

"Ah…I was wondering about that…I woke up a few sunrises ago and somehow found myself in this strange place…and yet I am familiar with many things here, un." Deidara said.

"Well, first of all that would be a few _days_ ago, not sunrises." Sasori said in a bored tone. "Now quit the act, brat. Quit joking around."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deidara said.

"Brat, it's not working. Cut it out." Sasori said, annoyed.

"Sasori." Itachi said quietly. The redhead quieted and allowed Itachi to speak. "How old are you, Deidara-san?"

"Twenty-two, un." Deidara replied.

"…When were you born?"

"The third month, second day, year of 1260 under the rule of Ramses II, un." Deidara answered easily.

Sasori took a second to figure this out and stared incredulously at the blond.

"You expect us to believe you were born March 2nd, in 1260 B.C.?" Sasori asked angrily.

"Oh, come now Sasori." Itachi said easily. "I was born before that. So were you, 1336 B.C., was it?"

"Itachi, he's quite clearly not a vampire." Sasori said. "There's no way, unless he's a werewolf and he shows no signs of that either."

It was true, Deidara had neither the tail nor the strange yellow eyes most werewolves had.

"Hmm. But still." Itachi murmured. "He's not from around here."

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but Sasori cut him off. The blond closed his mouth with an annoyed glance at Sasori.

"He probably escaped from a mental hospital, Itachi." Sasori said in a bored tone. "He's obviously deranged."

"_What did you say?_" Deidara hissed. "I am not insane, you bastard!"

"Calm down Deidara." Itachi said flatly. Deidara continued to glare at Sasori, but fell silent. "Do you have any proof that you were born thousands of years ago?"

"I have this." Deidara pulled something out from under his shirt. It glinted dully in the light. It was an amulet with a hawk on it, carrying a rose. Upon closer inspection, the eagle looked to be finely carved, each feather carefully crafted. The rose had tiny thorns that were hard to see in the dim lighting.

"Psh. That looks like something out of a corny gift store." Sasori scoffed. Deidara glared at him.

"This happens to be an amulet my master gave to me, Ramses." Deidara said.

"Ha, why should we believe you? Besides, even if you were born then, there's no way you would be close to someone like Ramses II."

"Excuse me, I was his favorite." Deidara glared at Sasori.

"His favorite what?"

"Concubine, of course." Deidara said.

"Sick." Sasori muttered. "Whore."

"What?! I am most certainly not!" Deidara glared at Sasori. "I never let anyone but the King touch me."

"Last time I checked there were no concubines in New York City. If you're a prostitute, just say it, brat." Sasori said, annoyed. Deidara opened his mouth to retort.

"Enough." Itachi ended their argument. "Deidara, I have a feeling you're telling the truth, so…would you like to come and stay with us?"

"What?!"

Itachi ignored Sasori, waiting for a response.

"Why should I, un?" Deidara asked.

"I have reason to believe that you could be useful to our group, Deidara-san." Itachi replied. Deidara eyed him suspiciously. "Of course we wouldn't harm you in any way…"

"Hmph. Fine, I'll come. But only because I have no idea where I am and I appear to have nothing else to do, un." Deidara said.

"Itachi." Sasori glared at the Uchiha. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking him back with us." Itachi said calmly, as if bringing an almost complete stranger to their house was an everyday occurrence.

"Itachi, what about Pein?" Sasori asked. "You know he's leader…"

Sasori and Itachi were in a small group of supernatural beings called the Akatsuki. Most were vampires, but a few were werewolves and other such beings, they even had a very grumpy zombie among their ranks. Pein was the leader of the group, and the most powerful vampire in the group as well, with Itachi and Sasori close behind. The thing about Pein was he didn't like Itachi or any other people in his group doing things without permission, just like Itachi was bringing Deidara to their very _secret_ base.

Although Akatsuki is a Japanese name, it fits the group of supernatural beings in New York City. The reason for this is because Pein, their leader was from Japan, along with his girlfriend, Konan and several other members of the group, including Itachi and Sasori.

"Trust me, he'll want to see this boy." Itachi said flatly. "Let's go."

* * *

Did you like it? I don't really knowif I should continue this if no one likes it, so please review! Oh and tell me if there is something you want added to the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I have fun writing confused Deidara, so I'm glad someone else likes the story.

Anyway, enjoy! Hidan is in this one, hehe! Expect foul language.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Sasori followed Itachi back the way he came, Deidara following at a slower pace, lagging behind.

"Hurry up, brat!" Sasori snarled.

Deidara jumped and quickened his pace so he was walking closer to Sasori. The redhead ignored him, he was even crankier than usual because a certain someone interrupted his feeding time and he was thirsty. He eyed the blond's slender neck longingly.

"You're a vampire, correct?" Deidara asked, drawing Sasori's attention to his face, where a curious blue eye was staring at him.

Sasori nodded sharply and turned to continue walking, hoping that the blond would catch the hint that he wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately for him, the blond spoke up again.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone…?" Deidara trailed off, waiting for a response. Sasori sighed.

"It's hard to tell who you're talking about without a name, brat." Sasori said flatly, not turning to look at the blond.

"Of course… his name is Hidan, un." Deidara said.

"No." Sasori said shortly. "Now shut up."

Itachi had paused at an intersection to wait for them. Sasori quickly hurried to cross and join him. He glanced behind him to see where the blond was.

Deidara was slowly walking across the crosswalk, gazing, fascinated at the traffic lights that had changed green.

Suddenly, Deidara tripped over a crack in the not well-kept road and fell. Sasori rolled his eyes. How graceful.

"Hurry up, brat! We don't have all night!" Sasori called, annoyed.

_Tch, stupid brat, _Sasori thought. _He's going to get run over if he keeps laying there. On second thought…_

"Actually, just stay there!" Sasori called, earning a glare from Itachi.

Deidara slowly started to pick himself off the ground.

To Sasori's glee, there was a fairly large pickup truck hurtling toward him, seemingly unaware of the blond's presence. The truck's headlights glared and Deidara paused, one knee still on the ground, glancing the trucks way.

Itachi moved to push the blond out of the way, but Sasori grabbed his arm. Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously. The dark-haired man opened his mouth to yell at Sasori, but it was too late, as the truck had almost reached our poor blondie.

Suddenly the truck screeched to a halt, about three centimeters from Deidara's face.

Deidara's eye was stretched to the size of a golf ball and his mouth was open in a gape. It would have been a hilarious face to Sasori if he hadn't been so disappointed from him not being run over.

Sasori sighed in disappointment, releasing Itachi, who shot him a death glare.

The driver of the truck got out and slammed his door so hard that the truck skidded to the side a few feet. The silver haired man was spouting the most curse words Sasori had ever heard anyone say and he was glaring with pink eyes at the blond, who was still on the ground for some reason.

"You fucking idiot! I almost hit you, you bastard! How dare you sit in the middle of the road like a fucking retarded bastard! Move your ass!"

Deidara just blinked in apparent surprise, staring at the male.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara questioned.

"How do you know my name you fucker?!" The man shouted furiously.

"Hidan!" Deidara jumped up and hugged the man, who immediately tried to push him off, to no avail.

"Get off me, you fucking psycho!" Hidan shouted.

The silver haired man finally was able to shove the blond off so he stumbled back a step. Hidan was breathing hard and giving Deidara a death glare.

"Hidan, it's me!" Deidara said.

"I don't know you!" Hidan snarled.

"No, no, you do!" Deidara insisted. "Remember? You were my best friend. You introduced me to Ramses. It's Deidara!"

"Deidara…" Hidan said slowly, eyes widening as he looked the blond over again. "But…that's impossible! You're dead!"

"He's quite clearly not." Itachi said calmly. Hidan glanced at him.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Hidan snapped.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said calmly, walking over to join them. Interestingly enough, there were no other people at the intersection, other than Sasori, who was eying Deidara with obvious distaste. It was probably because they were close to midnight and not many people drive around at that time of night.

"But Dei, you're…you're freaking three thousand years old!" Hidan said. "There's no way…unless…did a vampire bite you?!"

"No, un." Deidara replied calmly. "I have no idea how I'm here, un."

"We really don't." Sasori said wearily when Hidan glanced at them. "I just wish this brat would get lost."

Hidan glanced quickly at Deidara after this, seeming eager.

Deidara was death glaring Sasori as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Be quiet." Deidara hissed.

Sasori snorted.

"Wow 'ancient' 'concubines' don't really have good insults, do they? I mean 'peasant' is about the most insulting thing you've said." Sasori mocked. "At least this guy can swear." He gestured at Hidan.

Deidara growled. The blond clenched his fists and started toward Sasori.

Hidan held Deidara back with a hand on his shoulder. Deidara looked like he was about to shrug him off for a moment, then sighed and took a step back to join Hidan. He glared at Sasori.

"Do you believe me now, un?" Deidara asked dryly.

"Not really." Sasori said in a bored tone. "How do I know Hidan isn't lying?"

Hidan stiffened and growled.

"You motherfucking asshole! Don't you fucking dare insult me!"

Itachi saw a glint of something sharp in Hidan's mouth when he was yelling at Sasori.

"Hidan-san…" Itachi started. "Are you a vampire?"

"No duh dumbass." Hidan smirked at Itachi, revealing his fangs. Sasori sighed when he saw Itachi glance at him with a "See?" expression. The redhead shook his head slightly.

"Whatever. Let's go Itachi. I'm thirsty." Sasori demanded.

Itachi sighed wearily but nodded. He lightly touched Deidara's arm.

"Come, Deidara-san." Itachi looked expectantly at Deidara. The blond looked slightly troubled and glanced at Hidan, who had his hand on Deidara's shoulder still. Hidan's grip tightened and he glared at Itachi.

"Dei's not going anywhere with you." Hidan snarled. Sasori snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hidan-san, please. Our leader would be interested in seeing him." Itachi said calmly.

"Oh hell no. Dei isn't a fucking experiment." Hidan shot back.

"Really? Because he looks like a transvestite experiment that failed." Sasori said. Hidan growled at him while Deidara looked confused.

"Hidan? What's a transvest-" Deidara started innocently. He was cut off by Hidan putting a hand over his mouth, muffling his words. Itachi looked at Deidara with a raised eyebrow while Sasori snickered.

"Shut up Dei. I'll tell you later." Hidan hissed in the blond's ear. Deidara nodded, unable to speak because of Hidan's hand. Hidan moved his hand away from the blond's mouth and glared at Sasori with a slightly embarrassed flush.

"Asshole." Hidan growled. Sasori was still smirking. "Quit laughing at him. He doesn't fucking know any better."

"Alright. That's enough." Itachi said flatly. "Deidara, please come with us willingly."

"And if I don't?" Deidara asked.

"Well…" Itachi said slowly. Sasori smirked, his fangs glinting in the light. "We'll have to take you by force."

* * *

Wouldn't it be funny to see Deidara hug Hidan? I think it would.

Anyway, this is the last of the story that I have typed up, so expect a longer wait for an update next time. I welcome any suggestions for the story.

Oh, and sorry that these are so short. They seem a lot longer on Word...

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Most of this is a flashback with a lot of backstory. I hope you like it because I'm bad with flashbacks.

Hidan is much too fatherly in this. I just realized this, so sorry. Oh, and I would love to make Hidan swear more in the flashback, but I'm pretty sure thay didn't us words like 'fuck' back then. Not that the rest of the flashback is very historically correct anyway. Oh well, just ignore all the modern speech patterns and pretend that they are more ancient. I don't know how ancient people spoke, so I just wrote it normally.

So this is all backstory. I'll put more Sasodei goodies in later chapters I promise. I didn't edit this as much as I should have, so there's probably some mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh hell no you are not!" Hidan said, moving the blond behind him. Deidara gave a little whine of protest, but Hidan ignored it.

Sasori sneered at them.

"What, the wittle concubine can't take care of himself? Aww." Sasori mocked in a baby voice.

"Shut up, un." Came Deidara's annoyed voice, slightly muffled by Hidan in front of him.

Hidan took up a fighting stance when Itachi took a step closer to them.

Deidara glared at Hidan's back and pouted childishly. He could damn well take care of himself, thank you very much. He didn't need someone to act as his shield, and he most certainly did not need to be protected, not anymore…

* * *

_A young silver-haired guard patrolled the streets. He ignored the pleas for help from the poor and destitute lining the street in the poorer district._

_The streets were littered with filth and the buildings on either side of the street had turned grimy brown instead of the rich, reddish color the mud-bricks used to be. Many people were out in the street, looking for food or shelter._

_Normally, Hidan would ignore most of them because that was what they taught him when he was trained to be a guard. However, his attention was drawn when a small blond boy tripped and fell at his feet._

_Without a word, the boy picked himself up from the ground._

_Hidan could clearly see the boy didn't eat well, his clothes hung off his thin frame and his pants were barely clinging to his skinny waist. His clothes were tattered and torn. His long blond hair was dirty and looked ill-taken care of. All in all, it was pretty obvious he was poor._

_"Hey, blondie!"_

_The boy stiffened and turned to see two haggard men smirking at him. The boy backed away a step, accidentally knocking into Hidan, who was just behind him. He lost his balance and was about to fall, arms flailing._

_The boy stared up in amazement when Hidan caught his wrist and pulled him up, catching him before he fell. The blond blinked in confusion for a moment before smiling slightly at Hidan in thanks. Hidan noticed the boy was out of breath, probably from running from the men chasing him._

_The men stopped when they saw the boy was with a guard, and watched Hidan uneasily._

_Hidan noticed them eying him._

_"Go." Hidan jerked his head at them. They scrambled to do as he said, afraid of being arrested._

_When they were gone, Hidan looked down at the small boy, whose wrist he still held. The boy was staring up at him with crystal blue eyes, obviously still stunned someone had stopped to help him._

_"Hey kid," Hidan started. "Where's your parents?"_

_"…I don't know. What are parents?" The boy said hesitantly._

_Hidan took this as he was an orphan._

_"Okay, what's your name?" He ignored the blond's question. "And how old are you?"_

_"I don't have one." The boy said. "Usually people just call me 'blondie' or 'brat'. I'm nine, sir, un."_

_"Hmm. How would you like to come and stay with me?" Hidan asked._

_"Really?" The blond seemed excited. Hidan nodded. "Of course I will! That would be nice, sir."_

_"Call me Hidan." Hidan said with a chuckle._

_The boy gripped Hidan's arm as he lead the blond through town to his home. Hidan pulled the kid through the doorway of his mud-brick home. The boy gazed around at his sparsely furnished home as if it was the most interesting thing in the world._

_Hidan's one-room home consisted of two small chairs, a table a small stove in the corner, and a tiny cot in the very back . There were several jars and dishes of varying sizes near the stove, made of clay. There were two rugs, one near the cot and one near the stove to warm it up._

_To Hidan, it was a simple home, after all, supplies were expensive and it had taken him a while even to come by the chairs. To the boy, it was all surreal. He was invited into a home, not to visit, but to stay!_

_Hidan cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking._

_"The toilet is the hole in the back." Hidan pointed to a small space behind his house, where a hole was dug for his toilet._

_"Thank you so much, un." The boy said gratefully._

_"Heh, no problem." Hidan chuckled. "Since you don't have a name, I'll name you. Can't just call you 'kid' all the time."_

_The boy tilted his head in a childish fashion, waiting for him to continue._

_"…Hmm. How about…Yuki? That's a Japanese name." Hidan added at the boy's confused expression._

_The boy shook his head sullenly. "That's too girly-sounding, un." He said distastefully._

_"Hidan frowned, thinking. "Oh, um, how about Deidara?"_

_"Dei-da-ra?" The boy said slowly._

_"Yes, Deidara, it's a Japanese name." Hidan said._

_The boy smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "I like it, un."_

_From then on, things were never the same for Hidan._

_Eventually he had told Deidara of being a vampire and moving from Japan, though he never said why he moved. The blond, far from rejecting Hidan, practically embraced his oddness._

_Hidan had to share his skinny cot with the kid, and he was glad that the boy was so small so he could fit. However, as he grew older, it was increasingly difficult to share with the blond, as he had to split his own rations._

_Despite the hardships of his living space, they always seemed to get along fine. Deidara was always the type that was happy for someone else's good fortune, like when Hidan was moved up to the King's personal guard._

_Hidan thought that it would be nice if Deidara could get a job as well, so he could earn his own keep. So, the silver-haired guard decided to introduce him to the King in hopes that he would be accepted among the guards._

_(This is years later when Deidara's sixteen)_

_"Come along, Deidara." Hidan said, walking briskly through the palace. Deidara was lagging behind, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his plain white tunic when everyone else was wearing embroidered fancy clothing._

_Deidara hurried to catch up to Hidan as he entered a great hall. The silver-haired guard waited for his sixteen-year-old friend to catch up before continuing down the large room to the raised platform at the end, where an impatient Ramses II waited._

_"My King." Hidan bowed slightly, motioning for Deidara to do the same. The blond quickly bowed as well._

_Ramses gazed lazily at Hidan as he straightened up. Deidara straightened as soon as he noticed Hidan had._

_"What is this about, Hidan?" Ramses asked, voice full of proud authority._

_"I was wondering if you had a place in your palace for my friend, Deidara, sir." Hidan glanced at the blond, who was struggling not to stare at Ramses._

_Ramses gazed at Deidara, examining him silently. Finally he gave a small nod._

_"Yes, I do." Ramses said with a small, hard-to-decipher smirk. Hidan waited for Ramses to speak again. "Hidan, take him to my private harem."_

_Hidan's eyes widened and he stared at Ramses in slight disgust and shock._

_"But-"_

_"Are you defying me, Hidan?" Ramses asked in a dangerous voice._

_"N-No." Hidan said after a second's hesitation. Hidan looked at the floor, dejected._

_Deidara tilted his head at Hidan._

_"Hidan?" Deidara asked, unaware of what was going on._

_"Dei…" Hidan hesitated telling Deidara what was going to happen. "We should go. T-Thank you, King." Hidan had problems saying thank you for what the King had done._

_You might be wondering what is so bad about Deidara being added to the King's harem. Well, the problem with that is that once you are the King's concubine, you are not allowed to leave his harem, meaning that Deidara had to stay in the King's palace all the time. And if Deidara was forced to stay in the palace, Hidan knew he would not be able to visit the blond very often._

_Hidan cast a glance at Deidara, saddened. The boy was only sixteen, for god's sake! He had his whole life ahead of him and now he had to spend it in the palace, being a virtual sex slave._

_Hidan just couldn't bring himself to tell Deidara this as they entered a pretty garden that was guarded by two burly guards._

_When Hidan stopped in the middle of the garden, Deidara cocked his head curiously._

_"Hidan, un? What are we doing here?" Deidara asked. Hidan lowered his head, staring at the ground, refusing to meet Deidara's eyes. "Hidan?"_

_Hidan flinched lightly when he felt one of the guard's hands on his shoulder, a signal that he had to leave._

_"Bye, Dei." Hidan whispered._

_He could feel Deidara's confused gaze follow him as he was led away by the guard._

_Feeling horribly guilty for leaving the blond in such a position, Hidan snuck back into the harem a few days later._

_Hidan found Deidara sitting near the edge of a small pool , staring at the lilies that were floating on the surface, like snow on the surface of a blue gem._

_"Deidara." Hidan called softly, not wanting to alert the guards._

_The blond twitched and looked up. His face visibly brightened when he saw Hidan and he jumped up._

_The guard at the door looked at him curiously for this movement, but said nothing as Deidara casually walked over to the bush Hidan was hidden by. The blond pretended to drop something and he crouched down behind the bush._

_"Hidan!" Deidara whispered joyfully, hugging Hidan lightly before pulling away. "What happened? Why did you leave me here, Hida-kun?"_

_"Dei, that's what I came to talk about." Hidan forced himself to make eye contact with the blond. Deidara waited for Hidan to continue. Hidan took a deep breath. "Dei, I am so sorry…but you have to stay here. You can't live with me anymore…"_

_Deidara stared at Hidan in shock for a moment, before turning to confusion, then finally his face hardened as reality set in. He couldn't help but feel a small twinge of betrayal._

_"Hidan…" Deidara whispered, tears filling his visible eye. "How could you, un?"_

_"No, Dei, I didn't want to!" Hidan hurriedly whispered. "It was Ramses, he wanted you in his harem."_

_"Is that what this is, un? A harem?" Deidara asked. The blond fingered the delicate sky blue tunic he wore. "They gave me these strange clothes to wear, Hidan…It's so rich and different, un."_

_Hidan bit his lip and for once cursed the blond's innocence. He probably should have told Deidara about these things when he was younger._

_Deidara was still fingering his tunic while holding back tears of frustration and betrayal._

_"Dei, do you know what a harem is?"_

_Deidara shook his head slightly, blinking away tears and forcing himself to pay attention._

_"A harem is…where a man keeps his concubines." Hidan hesitated._

_"Concubine?" Once again, Hidan cursed Deidara's innocence._

_"Damn it. Yes. That is what you are now, Dei a concubine. Concubines serve their masters, in this case, the King obediently. They…pleasure him." Deidara's eyes widened when he realized exactly what concubines were for and a touch of fear crept into his eyes._

_"B-But I don't want to, H-Hida-kun, un." Deidara stammered in fear._

_Hidan sighed softly, gazing at Deidara apologetically._

_"I know, Dei. I'm so sorry." Hidan repeated. "So sorry. I never wanted that bastard to touch you."_

_Small tears were tracking down Deidara's face and Hidan felt a surge of guilt and regret. Hidan pulled Deidara into a tight hug, hushing him quietly. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Deidara stopped crying._

_"Can you visit me, un?" Deidara asked hopefully, sitting back a bit._

_"Sorry, Dei. Maybe once in a while, but not often." Hidan said. Deidara looked downcast for a moment. When Deidara looked back up he saw Hidan staring at him with a mix of sadness and guilt._

_From that moment, Deidara promised himself that he would never need to be protected again. He promised himself that he would become stronger so that Hidan didn't have to come running to his rescue all the time._

_A few moments after he thought this, Hidan gave him one last hug before saying he had to go._

_Deidara nodded unwillingly and stood up, making his way toward the guard after whispering a goodbye to Hidan._

I promise Hidan, _Deidara thought, _I'll be stronger next time you see me…

* * *

So what did you think, love it , hate it? Personally, I didn't like it...

Please, _please _leave a review! I mean seriously, I've gotten three hundred hits and only five reviews?! Even if its only one word, like 'horrible' or 'fantastic', please leave one!

Wow, Ijust realized that this chapter is like two times longer than my other ones...

Anyway, bye, I've got to go to bed!


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't edit this one as much because I keep getting a virus every time I go on Fanfiction. It's annoying the hell out of me and I should probably go before I get the frickin' virus again. I'll update during spring break which is next week-ish. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

As it so happened, that was the last time Deidara had ever seen Hidan until he almost ran the blond over with his truck. He had recognized Hidan immediately from his profanity and his unique silver hair.

In the years spent alone, Deidara had managed to strengthen his mind and body. Of course, he always clung to the hope that Hidan would come back and see him. For six long years he waited. Still, Hidan failed to show up.

Convincing himself that he didn't need Hidan anymore, Deidara started to train his body even harder, when no one was around. He had to do it in secret because Ramses didn't like his concubines to do anything but sit and look pretty all day, even if there was no one to see them. Deidara was always the rebellious type.

Which was why he was currently shoving Hidan to the side and stepping forward. Hidan stumbled a little and stared at the blond.

"What are you doing, Dei?! Are you fucking insane?" Hidan said.

"I'm not the same person you once knew, Hidan, un." Deidara muttered, casting Hidan a small glance. The blond paused before getting in a fighting stance, a little different from Hidan's.

Hidan stared at the blond for a moment. His pinkish eyes widened when Itachi's eyes flashed and he lifted his hands to his mouth.

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Itachi's mouth formed the words as his cheeks puffed out from a huge intake of breath.

Deidara's eye widened when a stream of fire came out of Itachi's mouth, curling up to form a large fireball that was headed straight for him.

"No!"

The blond's eye widened even further when someone jumped in front of him, taking the blast head on.

Deidara watched in horror as Hidan fell to the ground in front of him, smoke creeping around him.

"Hidan, un!" Deidara started forward and knelt at his friend's side. Hidan's whole front was blackened and his eyes were closed. He didn't appear to be breathing. "No! Hidan!"

Deidara stared helplessly down at Hidan, waiting for something, anything to show him he was still alive. After a minute with no movement, he glanced up at Itachi with a death glare.

Sasori was gazing with a rather bored expression at Itachi.

"Were you trying to kill him, Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"Hn." Was Itachi's monosyllabic answer.

"Bastard, look what you did, un!" Deidara shouted in fury. "You killed him!"

Itachi said nothing, merely gazing with emotionless red eyes at Deidara. Deidara glared back with a furious blue eye slitted in anger.

A small cough below him made Deidara glance down, startled. (See? I'm not so evil as to kill off Hidan! :D)

Hidan's eyes cracked open and he blinked at Deidara, who stared at him in amazement.

"Hidan?" Deidara said, eye wide.

"Dei." Hidan croaked, throat a little rough from smoke inhalation. "You're not hurt right?"

"I'm fine. What about you, un? You took that head on." Deidara said in amazement.

"Dei," Hidan chuckled tiredly. "I'm immortal, remember?"

"You never told me that!" Deidara glared at Hidan. "I thought vampires could die eventually."

Hidan shook his head, sitting up.

"You scared me, you bastard." Deidara glared daggers at Hidan, though he was relieved. Hidan used Deidara's offered hand to get to his feet and he dusted himself off with a grunt of annoyance.

"That's what I thought." Itachi said, a tone of smugness in his voice.

"You knew he was immortal?" Sasori asked.

"Mm. I had guessed." Itachi replied.

"Hidan."

Deidara got Hidan's attention.

"Yes, Dei?"

"You don't need to keep protecting me, you know…" Deidara said softly. "I can handle myself."

"But-"

"I know I couldn't last time you saw me. What do you think I did all those years, Hidan? Sat there, staring at the wall?" Deidara cut him off.

"…Dei, I-"

"Okay." Sasori cut Hidan off. "Itachi has decided that he wants to bring you too, Hidan. God knows why." He muttered the last part.

Deidara exchanged a glance with Hidan.

"Shall we go, Hida-kun?" Deidara asked, using Hidan's nickname.

"Hmph. I guess. Ain't got any fucking thing else to fucking do." Hidan grumbled.

Deidara nodded slightly to Itachi, who once again took the lead. Sasori was close behind, with Hidan and Deidara keeping pace just behind him, remaining silent for the most part, unless Deidara was asking Hidan a question. They were usually about the lights or the things around them.

They finally reached the base, which was a large house hidden behind a larger abandoned apartment building.

Itachi went in first, followed by Hidan, then Deidara, and finally Sasori.

The Uchiha led them through a series of wide hallways until they reached an eerily dark one, where he hesitated before continuing. He finally stopped at a thick wooden door with a tarnished silver handle. He knocked so quietly Deidara thought it would be impossible to hear on the other side. Apparently he was wrong because a voice came from inside.

"Come in."

Itachi paused before opening the door and walking in silently. The other three followed quietly.

Deidara looked around curiously. The room appeared to have no windows and there was only one small lamp on a desk, illuminating only a few feet of space. It was enough to cast a shadow over the man sitting at the desk, whose glowing eyes pierced Itachi.

"Sir, this is Hidan and Deidara. They-"

"You brought someone here without my permission, Itachi?" The voice said quietly, yet it seemed to exude a strong sense of authority.

"Yes, sir, but—"

"Itachi. You deliberately undermined me." The voice rumbled threateningly.

"Pein."

A voice from the side said in a calming tone. Deidara peered in the direction it came from, but it was dark and he couldn't see.

"Let them speak." The voice said. The only thing Deidara could make out was that it was a girl's voice.

For a moment, Deidara thought that Pein was going to ignore her and continue speaking, but the silence stretched on until Itachi spoke again.

"Sasori and I found two people you might be interested in, sir." Itachi said carefully. "Hidan is an immortal vampire." He gestured at Hidan, who gazed boldly up at Pein.

Hidan could feel Pein's eyes examining him for a moment before they returned to Sasori when he spoke.

"This brat," Sasori gestured at Deidara, who glared at him. "…We're not exactly sure what he is. He claims to be a three thousand year old concubine from Egypt, but…"

Sasori trailed off and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Pein spoke again.

"Is it possible that he's a mummy, or a zombie?" Pein asked.

"No." Itachi replied. "His body would be much more decayed."

"I see." Pein mused. "Well, Hidan. Would you like to join our organization?"

"What organization?" Hidan asked.

"Akatsuki. A group of supernatural beings that have no other place in this world." Pein said, as if reciting from a dictionary.

"…Sure. Why the fuck not." Hidan shrugged.

"Excellent. Deidara, would you like to join?"

"But Pein, sir. He has shown no special abilities so far." Sasori protested. "He might be lying about being three thousand years old-"

"I am aware of this Sasori." Pein said calmly. "I can sense something in him."

"… If Hidan joins, then so do I." Deidara said, much to Sasori's not-so-discreet displeasure.

"Alright. Do you mind staying in here, Deidara, for a bit. I need to ask you some questions." Pein said.

"Fine, un." Deidara said.

Sasori left quickly, probably to catch a meal before the sun came up. Itachi followed and Hidan waved before departing.

"Now, Deidara." Pein started, leaning his elbows on his desk. "Do you have any idea how you are here now?"

Deidara shook his head.

"No, I don't. I just woke up a few days ago here and I have no idea how." Deidara said.

"Hm. What is the last thing you remember from three thousand years ago?"

"…I remember waiting in my room for the king to call me, un. When he finally did it was nearly sunset. He gave me an amulet and told me to wear it…" Pein seemed to straighten slightly. "…And then he sent me away again, un. The last thing I remember was falling asleep with the amulet on, un."

"Do you still have the amulet?" Pein asked.

"Yes, right here." Deidara pulled it out from under his shirt. The gold glinted somehow, even though the light was halfway across the room. Pein hummed softly.

"I see. Can I have it for tonight? I wish to examine it." Pein asked.

"Hn. Sure." Deidara brought the amulet to the shadowed figure and slipped it off his neck before giving it carefully to Pein.

As the amulet left Deidara's grasp, the blond suddenly felt faint, but shrugged it off silently. The blond blinked, realizing that the image of Pein before him was blurring. Before he knew it, he had collapsed on his side to the cold floor, passed out.

* * *

I didn't like this chapter so much, but feel free to review.

Correction, I hated this chapter. But anyway... bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, I have several explanations that I am sure you do not want to hear, so I will just list one: **I JUST APPLIED TO CORNELL UNIVERSITY TONIGHT AND I AM FREAKING OUT!!** Will I get in? Probably not. Can I hope? I _could.._but if I have no dreams, then they can never be disappointed, right? Can I blame it on bad luck if I don't get in? Yes, and I will! Which is why I am the girl dressed in a Halloween costume outside Target jingling a bell and begging for good luck. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the wait!

* * *

And for those who reviewed, nice thought about the alternate universe – cool idea, but unfortunately not what happened! The story's alive!!!!Read on~

Pein stared in slight surprise at the now-fallen blond, stroking the amulet absently.

He sighed before preparing to stand and take care of the blond, deciding after careful deliberation it wasn't a good idea to let him lay on the ground all night.

Before he could rise, however, the blond stirred and let out a groan. He sat up slowly and looked around blearily. He twitched when he spotted Pein out of the corner of his eye and nearly overbalanced when he spun to look at him.

"W-Who are you, yeah?" Deidara asked, a touch of fear in his voice. Pein frowned.

"What do you mean? You know who I am." Pein said.

"N-No…"Deidara shook his head, "I have no idea who you are or where this place is, yeah."

Pein examined Deidara thoughtfully as he fingered the amulet again. He silently analyzed the blond's scared position, the complete opposite of what he had been standing in earlier. Had his position in a house full of bloodthirsty vampires actually sunk in?

"You are in the Akatsuki base." Pein said, not bothering to answer the question of who he was. "You are an ancient concubine from Egypt, Deidara."

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about, yeah?!" Deidara said, confused. "My name is Logan. And I'm not from Egypt, I'm from L.A."

Pein made no facial expression but for a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Now that he really looked at the blond, he noticed his hair was much less lustrous and had the slightly ragged look of split ends. His reflective blue eyes were much lighter and leaning toward silver rather than the deep blue of Deidara's eyes. He seemed to have the type of stance of someone who would rather melt into the wall than confront a problem confidently.

"Hm." Pein said, tilting his head slightly. Pein held up the amulet so Deidara, er 'Logan', could see it. "Do you recognize this?"

'Logan' shook his head, confused.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I sure as hell am not staying to find out." He stood to leave but Pein stopped him.

"I wouldn't go out there. There's several hungry vampires that wouldn't hesitate to bite." Pein lied easily. Logan paled and stepped back a bit from the door, as though the vampires would come through at any moment. "Now, you say that you're from Los Angeles."

"That's right, yeah." Logan said warily. "I moved here to go to school, but right now, I'm just earning money for it through prostitution…"

Pein was a little surprised at Logan's openness.

"And what were you hoping to study?"

"Art, yeah. Sculpture." Logan responded with a bit more enthusiasm.

"I see. Logan…would you mind doing something for me? I'll get you out safely if you do." Pein asked.

"I guess…" Logan responded unsurely.

"Could you put on this amulet for me?" Pein held out the amulet. Logan looked at Pein suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked.

"An experiment. It's not dangerous, I promise." Pein said. Logan hesitated, but found himself entranced by Pein's ringed, glowing gray eyes and unconsciously reached out to take the amulet, sliding it over his head and around his neck.

Logan just stood there stupidly for a few seconds until jerking violently in a sort of mini-seizure and his eye blinked harshly. When his eye opened again, Pein noticed that the color had deepened to that of Deidara's eye color.

Deidara blinked a few more times, seemingly confused before turning to Pein.

"Pein?" Deidara asked hesitantly. "What happened?"

"…I believe I have an explanation of how you are here, Deidara." Pein said. "I believe that there is a special connection between that amulet that you wear and your…"conscious," we'll call it. As far as I can tell, you are actually in person from this time's body and are sort of possessing it. I think that amulet is a dividing line between you and him."

Deidara let all this information sink in before speaking again.

"So…what's the other person like?" Deidara asked.

"His name's Logan and he is a prostitute. He is using prostitution to save up money to go to college for sculpting." Pein summarized what he had found out about Deidara's resident body's true personality.

"A prostitute?" Deidara looked surprised.

"Yes. You should go now, I must think about this more." Pein suggested.

Deidara nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and don't lose that amulet. It's basically you." Pein called after the blond just before he closed the door after him.

Out in the hallway, Deidara found that Hidan had waited for him farther along, leaning against the wall casually. He straightened when he saw Deidara heading for him.

"How'd it go, Dei?" Hidan asked.

"…It was…decent, un." Deidara hesitated before deciding not to mention his little incident involving his resident body.

"…We have to wait for pretty boy to get back and give us a fucking tour or whatever." Hidan said with an air of impatience.

"…Hidan, may I ask what a transvestite is now?" Deidara tilted his head at the pink-eyed vampire. Hidan blinked, his face showing embarrassment as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"A…transvestite is, ah…is…" Hidan struggled for words and to keep the blush from spreading. "A person…who, um…was born a certain gender and – "

"I have a simpler explanation."

Hidan and Deidara turned to see Sasori walking calmly toward them with his arms folded. The redhead seemed much calmer – though his evil aura had not disappeared – and his eyes seemed a bit less red than before. He gazed at them emotionlessly as a small smirk twisted his lips.

"Look down, brat."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, confused. All he saw was the carpeted floor and his shoes – which were thongs. He couldn't find anything other shoes in his host body's home that he could figure out.

"You're a transvestite, brat." Sasori said, a hint of cruel laughter in his voice. Hidan made an annoyed sound and glared at the redhead.

Deidara just looked back up at Sasori with his head tilted, as if saying "Really?"

Sasori withheld a snicker and watched Hidan grimace at Deidara's curious expression. "Don't listen to him, Dei, he's lying. You're a perfectly fucking normal guy."

Deidara's expression cleared at Hidan's finalizing tone and he looked back at Sasori. "Sasori, sir, you have some blood on your lip." Deidara's voice was respectful with a hint of a condescending undertone.

Sasori licked up the drop of blood on his lip as if it was a stray bit of sugar that escaped his mouth.

"You sure hunted pretty fucking fast, Red." Hidan commented.

"Luckily there was a nearby stranger walking alone in the dark. _Pinky._" Sasori added the last part with a bit of venom.

"Well, since you guys are already talking, perhaps Sasori should give you a tour." Itachi came up behind Sasori, making Deidara and Hidan jump at his sudden appearance. His flat red eyes scanned the two. "Come."

With that, he turned and walked off, as if expecting them to follow obediently. Sasori raised an eyebrow when they made no move to follow the red-eyed vampire. "You should probably go. Itachi won't wait forever."

Deidara nodded at the redhead and made a move to walk past him to follow Itachi. He paused to wait for his vampire friend to catch up before continuing on.

They found Itachi in the entrance hall, arms crossed as he stood in the middle of the room. He didn't mention their late arrival and they didn't bring it up as he gave them a tour of the large house.

There were rooms for all of the members – except half of them were filled with junk, so they would have to share for the time being until they cleared it out. Itachi explained how they had just cleaned out a former member's junk and stuffed it into random rooms.

Other than the bedrooms, there was a kitchen down near the entrance hall – god knows why they had one since most of them were vampires – and a living room, also on the first floor.

Itachi left them back at the main entrance hall without a word, merely walking off silently.

Deidara jumped when the front door slammed open, some sunlight streaming in as two bickering people walked in, slamming it after them.

"God damn it, Kakuzu! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The slightly larger, blue-toned man shouted at the other. The brown-skinned tattooed man answered just as hotly.

"What is wrong with me?! You're the one who decided it would be _fun_ to go out – just before sunrise – and go traipsing around town!"

"You know I planned to come back before the sun rose! You just had to get fucking lost, didn't you, you shit head?!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose , you idiot! You walk to freakin' fast and you left me behind, Kisame!"

"Look what you did to me!" Kisame shook an arm at Kakuzu. Deidara took a moment to register the arm was a peculiar pink color. "You know the fucking sun dries my skin out!"

"Jesus Christ, if I knew you were going to bitch this much, I wouldn't even have came in the first place!" Kakuzu shot back. He pointed at Kisame's arm. "And don't you dare blame me for your stupid mistake!"

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! Just because you're undead doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want!" Kisame snapped.

"I wasn't doing what _I _wanted to do, jackass! You're the one who asked me to come with! It's not my fault you're a pussy who can't handle being outside alone!"

Kisame opened his mouth to retort when an annoyed voice interrupted their argument.

"Alright, you idiots, shut up already."

Deidara glanced up, recognizing the female voice from Pein's office. A blue-haired woman was standing in the hallway – which lead to Pein's office – with her hand on her hip, looking pissed off. Her green steely eyes were fixed on Kakuzu and Kisame.

Kakuzu and Kisame shut up immediately, eying her warily as if she would attack them at any moment.

Her green eyes calmed considerably and she shifted her eyes to Hidan and Deidara. Hidan was stifling a snicker at the situation and Deidara looked a bit surprised. In his time, he had heard of powerful women, but he had never met one in person. He had, however, never seen a woman change moods as quickly as this one did.

She let a smile soften her face as she stared at them. "Hidan and Deidara. Meet Kakuzu and Kisame."

Kisame and Kakuzu held up hands in noncommittal waves. Deidara bowed slightly and Hidan just snorted, rolling his eyes. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Hidan at the rude greeting, but didn't comment.

"Another vampire, Konan?" Kisame sighed. "Don't we have enough already?"

Konan simply sighed heavily. "Kisame, quit your complaining, or Pein will come out and see what all the racket was about. You know he doesn't like you guys fighting."

"He doesn't seem to mind fish-boy and red-eyes going at it in the middle of the night…" Kakuzu muttered, loud enough for Kisame to hear.

The blue-skinned 'fish-boy' glared at Kakuzu with a slight darkening of his face which probably constituted as a blush. Deidara was sure that if Konan hadn't been there, he probably would have attacked Kakuzu.

Konan, not having heard the mutter, continued. "You guys have to go clean out one of the rooms upstairs."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kakuzu snapped. "We already took a mother-fucking week to clean out a room for fish-boy and Uchiha! Fuck knows what shit's in any of the other rooms!"

Kisame just shrugged, not really caring. He gazed at the newcomers. "Are they going to share a room?"

"Once we get one cleaned out, yes. For now, they'll have to share with either Sasori or Kakuzu. Or they could sleep in the living room." Konan added as an afterthought.

Kakuzu made an annoyed sound and sized up Deidara, snorting and moving on to Hidan, who glared back at him. They had a mini-glaring contest until Deidara spoke.

"I would not want to impose. I will sleep in the…leeving room." Deidara hesitated on the 'living room', pronouncing it just a bit incorrectly.

"The hell you are, Dei. I'll sleep in the fucking living room." Hidan snapped.

"But Hida-kun –"

"I'm immortal, idiot. I can do whatever I want." Hidan interrupted Deidara's protest.

"I don't see why either of you should have to." Konan said calmly. "Sasori and Kakuzu have plenty of room." She ignored Kakuzu's glare and continued staring at the pair calmly.

"The hell if I want to stay with either of those jackasses." Hidan jerked a finger over his shoulder at Kakuzu and Kisame as if Sasori was there also.

"I will stay with one of them. If that is their wish." Deidara said, bowing to Konan.

Konan looked slightly flustered at his deep bow and looked uncertain of what to say.

"Deidara, get the hell up." Hidan hissed. Deidara obeyed, straightening and tilting his head at Konan.

"Um, right, well…Sasori might agree t –"

"No."

Konan turned to see who interrupted, finding Sasori approaching from the direction of the living room. His brown eyes were narrowed slightly, though they still showed no emotion. He was carrying a book in his right hand. "I most certainly do not agree to house that fucking brat."

"Sasori, where else is he supposed to stay? With Kakuzu?"

"Absolutely not!" Kakuzu called from behind her.

"See?" Konan looked expectantly at Sasori, who shrugged carelessly.

"Why should I care? He can go stay in Kisame and Uchiha's room for all I care, and listen to them fucking all night." Sasori sounded uncaring and bored.

"Sasori." Konan said sharply, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the redhead. "I'll get Pein on your fucking ass."

"Don't threaten me." Sasori growled at the woman. He bared his fangs at the woman, his sharp teeth catching light and shining.

Konan hissed back, lips drawing back to reveal equally sharp and dangerous teeth.

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen?!?! Are they going to fight? Is Sasori going to use Deidara as a shield? I don't even know yet, so why am I asking?!!!! Why am I leaving with another cliffhanger? Because I'm sadistic! Once again, I request all of you reader's good luck! (And review if you want to!)


End file.
